


Moonshade

by DarkStarlet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lords, Dark Severus Snape, Light Neville Longbottom, M/M, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt, fingerscrossedthisworks, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarlet/pseuds/DarkStarlet
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt by flyingmamboSeverus presides over the trial of Albus Dumbledore, and remembers exactly why he's there.





	Moonshade

**Author's Note:**

> Based on tumblr prompt by flyingmambo, fingers crossed they like it. 
> 
> Hope this checks a box for you hun! xx
> 
> ((written in just a few hours, please excuse spelling etc, I don't have a beta, just a very excitable 4 year old who needs a constant supply of yogurt for some reason...))

Dark robed figures gathered in the ballroom of the manor, faces hidden by silver masks, words little more than a background breeze to the trial taking place before them.

Severus Snape stood atop the dais, hood down and face revealed. He held his wand over a row of chained prisoners, eyes glinting with malicious glee.

“Thus begins the trial of Albus Dumbledore, may the truth win out.” he intoned softly, bringing all conversation to a halt in that special way only he could.

“Lord Kyriakos.” His devoted chorused. 

“Severus…” came a hoarse whisper from the ground, and all eyes turned to the figure huddled there.

“Albus Dumbledore, you are accused of; Murder, Attempted Murder, Kidnapping, Child Endangerment, Child Abuse, Theft, Attempted Line Theft, Use of Mind Manipulation Spells and Potions upon Unwilling Witches and Wizards, Illegal Bindings of Magical Children, the Creation of Numerous False Documents, and War-Mongering. How do you plead?”

***

It all began on the 9th of January 1960 at 4:27am. The moment Severus Tobias Snape was born.

It was pretty straight forward as far as births went, and no one at the muggle hospital suspected that mother and child were anything but, until they were finally left alone to recover from the many stressful hours of labor. 

Then Eileen Snape noticed a small birthmark on her son’s left foot. There, clear as day, was the unmistakeable picture of a crescent moon partially obscured by a cloud.

This she knew, was his Soul-Mark. She was beyond pleased that he would eventually have someone of his own, someone to complement him perfectly and be there for him.

Without one of her own, as sometimes happens, her life hadn’t exactly gone as planned. She had been betrothed to a man nearly three times her age, and who had a not-so-secret reputation of beating women and children to get them to bow to his will. 

Running away was the best thing she could have done to survive, even if it now meant hiding away a part of herself. 

She ran a finger over the Soul-Mark, and suddenly her vision blacked out and burst forth into light again.

In that moment she saw such horrific things, murder, torture, rape and war. So much innocent blood spilled…

And at the forefront, guiding the charge to the betterment of the Wizarding World, was her son. Behind him, cast in shadow, was a second figure. Her Severus would have found his soulmate then, and together they’d be leading their kind to peace. Light and Dark, working as one… someday.

She only hoped it would come sooner rather than later.

***

“This is not a legal trial, so there is no need for me to give you any plead.”

“I am afraid, Dumbledore, that with the Wizingamot under our control, and indeed, the majority of its members present tonight, that this is, in fact, a legal trial. If you will not enter a plea… well, we shall just have to assume you are guilty of all your crimes. Won’t we?”

Granger cried out from behind her gag, likely trying to object to the wizarding way of doing things. Here you were considered Guilty automatically, whereas in the the Muggle world, ‘Innocent until Proven Guilty’, too often had falsely ruled their world. 

“Bring forth the Viewing Mirror.” 

Two wizards carried a tall, wide mirror into the room, and stood it next to Severus so that every person gathered there could see it clearly. A third carried a silver bowl, a pensieve, and it floated silently in the air before the mirror, insides already shimmering with the past.

***

There had been Dark Lords before of course, Tom Riddle the most recent example that sprang to most people’s minds, but there was something special about those who were chosen, rather than those who chose. 

Severus had known from a young age that he was a ‘dark’ wizard, and furthermore, he knew that dark was not synonymous with evil. Just as there is day, there must be night. Balance was important, and without it… all shall fail.

When he first joined the Dark Lord Voldemort, he had liked the direction they were headed in, but as time went on, and things turned only to death and destruction… he was able to make a final decision.

If he lived to see it, to meet magic’s chosen Dark Lord, then he would follow them without question. He just hadn’t expected what had come after the first war.

***

Memories from many different people and magical creatures were shown over the next few hours, and Dumbledore had to be gagged like Granger to cease his pathetic whining. The memories were from victims and witnesses alike, and none of them painted any of the gathered accused in anything but guilt. 

Many of those gathered to view the trial became louder with their exclamations of anger, sorrow and urge to kill. A barrier had to be erected between the crowd and the accused, if only so that Severus could be sure they received the correct punishments. 

The mirror was removed, pensieve following, and the stage was set for sentencing. 

Severus had been looking forward to this for years.

***

Ten years after the fall of Voldemort, Severus had been sitting in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, dreading yet another year. That blasted Potter boy was supposed to be starting this year, just his luck, perhaps he would blow himself up so Severus wouldn’t have to deal with him.

Instead, everything changed.

There was no Harry Potter that year. In fact, it seemed as though there hadn’t been a Harry Potter since the day after he apparently defeated the Dark Lord. 

In his place was Hadrian Peverall. And what a sight he made.

The Potions Master knew, in that very first instant, this boy was his Soulmate. Somewhere on his body, he would bear the same moon and clouds that he wore upon his foot, and he couldn’t wait to find out if he was right.

The boy sorted Slytherin, and they instantly clicked, as they should of course, being Soulmates. That was when he learned the truth. Of his identity. Of his past. And of his marks.

The Soul-Mark was on the back of the boy’s right shoulder, just visible if he craned his neck back.

The most startling discovery came in the form of a second mark on the boy’s inner left wrist.

***

“All have seen the evidence, presented in a silver pensieve for truth and purity of thought. The time for judgement has come.” Severus called, and all his followers fell to their knees.

From behind him, in the shadows, a figure emerged.

“Lord Sotiris, the prisoners await you.”

Severus too, dropped to his knees before his lord and master, and bowed his head in respect. Fingers running through his hair made him tilt his face upwards once more however.

“My most faithful servant… you have done well. You shall be greatly rewarded for your efforts in seeking the truth. Sit now, in your place, as should all our faithful.”

With those words, Hadrian sent his council to their high-backed chairs on either side of the prisoners, and long pews appeared with a twitch of his fingers, for all others to perch upon. 

“I call upon Magic’s Chosen, Lord of Light. Come, and seek justice and balance with me, that our world not fall once more to chaos and destruction.”

The doors to the hall opened, and in came a group of figures in white cloaks and golden masks. Only one approached Hadrian however, and they removed their hood and mask as they clambered the few steps to the top of the stage.

“Lord Longbottom, I wish I could say it was pleasant to see you, but such grim circumstance will not allow it. My apologies for such trying times.”

“Lord Sotiris, my greeting is much the same, though I also wish to express my hope that recent events and their results are cleared up quickly and efficiently. For the sake of all magical-kind.”

Neville Longbottom… Magic had chosen him to be Lord of Light, just as she had chosen Hadrian to be the Lord of Dark.

The marks they bore on their wrists, signifying their place in the world, and their duty.

As one, they turned to face their gathered councils and followers, and led the magical world into a new age of peace, prosperity, and balance.


End file.
